Wenn er ging, kehrte die Dunkelheit zurück
by Queen girl
Summary: Bellatrix' Mal brennt auf ihrer Haut, Voldemort ruft sie, doch sie kommt nicht, will ihm widerstehen. Sie liebt Sirius, der ihr dabei zu helfen versucht, und der ihr in einer schwarzen Nacht die wahren Seiten der Freundschaft zeigt.


**Wenn er ging, kehrte die Dunkelheit zurück**

Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Nacht, an der ich in meinem Bett lag und die graue, lieblose Decke anstarrte. An die Nacht, als mich Voldemort rief, und ich nicht kam. Als das Mal auf meiner Haut brannte und mich schmerzte, stärker als je zuvor, aber ich hörte nicht darauf. Ich kam nicht.

An die Nacht, in der ich Abscheu und Angst für Voldemort empfand, und ich wollte ihm zum ersten Mal nicht mehr dienen, das erste Mal überzeugte mich mein eigener Wille.

Ich hörte die Stimme in mir, die rief, ich solle zu ihm gehen, sonst wäre es mein Tod, aber ich hörte nicht darauf.

Ich war in einen Kreis geraten, in einen Teufelskreis, aus dem kein Ausweg führte, wenn nicht gerade der Tod.

Manchmal wünschte ich mir zu sterben, vielleicht wäre es besser. Besser, als diesem Herrn zu dienen, zu töten, zu quälen. Ich hasste es.

Mein Bett war hart gewesen und ich hatte schwitzte, meine Haare klebten auf meiner Stirn, doch ich hatte es kaum bemerkt.

Es war nicht richtig, sich Lord Voldemort zu widersetzten, es war ein falscher Weg von mir gewesen, aber er war vielleicht sogar besser, als Menschen zu töten, Menschen, die ich geliebt hatte, aber die für ihn ein Problem dargestellt hatten. So hatte ich meinen Vater umgebracht, und so war auch meine beste Freundin um das Leben gekommen, eine Freundin, die das einzige gewesen war, die ich noch gehabt hatte.

Danach war ich einsam geworden, hatte nur noch diesen einen. Lord Voldemort. Doch ihn wollte ich nicht, er war kein Freund, er war ein Feind.

Eine Träne rollte mir über das Gesicht und tropfte auf das Bettlaken. Viele folgten, und nahmen kein Ende, ich schloss die Augen, wollte sie unterdrücken, doch es gelang nicht. Das Mal auf meiner Haut hatte gebrannt, sich vertieft, es hatte so schrecklich wehgetan, doch ich tat nichts dagegen, ich kam nicht.

Plötzlich nahm ich eine Bewegung neben mir wahr, jemand ließ sich auf meinem Bett nieder. Ich wandte ihm mein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zu, wusste gleich, wer es war.

Sirius strich mir durch mein schwarzes Haar, das so tief und ungepflegt geworden war, in dieser Zeit. In der Zeit, als ich meinem Herrn diente.

Ich war froh, Sirius neben mir spüren zu können, seine Hand auf meinem Kopf zu fühlen. Ich hatte ihn nie wirklich gehasst, ich hatte ihn geliebt, geliebt, wie den eigenen Bruder, doch es war Voldemort gewesen, der uns getrennt hatte, der uns zu Verhassten gemacht hatte. Aber er hatte meine Gefühle nicht verändern können, wie stark er auch war. Er konnte alles, doch das Innere eines Menschen konnte er nicht ändern, nicht die Gefühle, auch nicht jenes, dass ich für Sirius empfand.

Sirius hob seine Hand und sie kam nicht wieder auf meine Haut zurück. Ich sah in der Dunkelheit nicht viel, doch ich merkte, dass er mich anblickte, vielleicht ein wenig unschlüssig, traurig und zugleich sorgenvoll.

Ich glaubte, er wisse, was in mir vorging, denn er fragte nicht, ergriff nur meine Hand und drückte sie fest.

Ich erschrak fast, als er etwas flüsterte, es war leise und undeutlich, doch ich verstand es. „Du bist stark genug, deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen", war es, was er mir einprägte, „nutze es!"

Ich hob meinen Kopf, sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht und er beugte sich herunter, nahm mich in den Arm. Seine Arme umfingen mich warm und sicher, ich fühlte mich geschützt bei ihm, er war es, er war diese Geborgenheit, die ich mir immer gewünscht hatte.

Ich klammerte mich an ihn, wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen, doch er löste sich von mir und strich mir sanft über die Wange.

„Du schaffst es!", flüsterte er mir zu, bevor er mir einen tiefen Blick schenkte, der sich in mich einprägte, einen, den ich wohl nie vergessen werde.

Er stand auf und tat einen Schritt zurück. „Versuche es", meinte er, „du wirst es schaffen."

Ich sah ihn mit leeren Augen an, streckte die Arme aus, wollte seine Wärme wieder spüren.

Doch diesmal nahm er mich nicht, den Grund dafür wusste ich nicht, ging nur einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts.

Sein Blick ruhte auf meinen Armen, die ihn so bittend anflehten, doch er wollte nicht kommen. Sirius hob seinen Kopf, sah mir direkt in die Augen.

Ich wusste nicht, konnte nicht sehen, was in ihnen stand, die Dunkelheit war zu stark.

Als er gekommen war, hatte ich Licht gespürt, Wärme, Geborgenheit, doch jetzt, als er ging, mich so betrachtete … Die Dunkelheit in mir kehrte zurück, das Schwarze.

Mit einem Mal kam er auf mich zu und nahm mich in die Arme, drückte mich fest, und in diesem Moment war ich so glücklich, in diesem Moment glaubte ich zu wissen, was ich tun würde. Das Mal auf meiner Haut würde für immer bleiben, doch ich wollte meinen Weg ändern.

Sirius ließ von mir ab. Er tat mehrere Schritte zurück, so wie vorher, doch diesmal verblieb das Schwarze fast ganz, die Wärme blieb. Ich wusste meinen Weg, wusste, was ich tun sollte.

Und Sirius ging.

Ich war glücklich. Er hatte mir geholfen, von ihm abzukommen, von Voldemort wegzugehen. Die Entscheidung war schwerer als die Tat, bestimmt.

Ich malte ein großes Herz in mein Bettlaken und hinein schrieb ich _Sirius Black_. Als ich es mir ansah, zog sich ein Lächeln über mein Gesicht, ein Lächeln, dass ich schon jahrelang nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Und trotzdem schaffte ich es nicht, mich von ihm abzuwenden, vielleicht war er zu stark. Ich tötete Sirius Black einige Jahre später im Auftrag von ihm.

* * *

So, dass war' s… Hoff, es hat euch gefallen! Bitte reviewt! Dauert ja nur ganz kurz! Es gibt wahrscheinlich noch ein zweites Chapter, dass dann nach dem Tod von Sirius spielt ;-)

Grüße, Zentaur


End file.
